About Denial And ‘Healthy’ Relationships
by Auryn Luna
Summary: In his own defense, way back at the beginning of the whole mess, Waya only wanted Touya’s acknowledgment in go… [WayaxAkira]


It probably wasn't healthy that Waya's primary objective in bed wasn't to get off, but to make Touya lose his cool. Truth be told, he didn't like Touya all that much (his haircut was weird and boring, for one) and he was sure it was the same for the other pro, but it felt so good every single time he succeeded.

In his own defense, way back at the beginning of the whole mess, Waya only wanted Touya's acknowledgment in go, because he was sick of that cold bastard and his damn superiority aura. When Touya managed to forget his name _again_ after the Hokuto Cup, it became personal. Of course now it was all out of proportions, but it was still interesting and Waya didn't want to stop for the time being.

So, this time it was at Touya's house.

Normally, the teenager always proposed another location and most of the time they ended up using Waya's apartment (Waya didn't care much about the place anyway), but Touya was alone since his parents had gone to Nagano on vacations. Either way, the brown haired teen refused to waste such an excellent opportunity to have sex with Touya in his futon.

For some strange reason, Touya felt way much more uneasy about them having sex there (it probably was the thought of his mother washing his filthy futon). The idea alone made Waya smirk all the way to Touya's house, it was that amusing. If he didn't mock that uptight asshole about it after the sex, he'd be sorry for sure.

Waya had thought about doing it right away, but doing so might imply a risk on even having sex, because yes, Touya didn't lose his temper around him like he always did with Shindo, but he was getting closer bit by bit. In conclusion: he'd better wait the precise time arrived.

Still grinning, he knocked on the door. The door opened two seconds later.

"Touya," Waya greeted.

"Waya-kun," Touya bowed slightly. Waya entered, leaving his shoes at the entrance under the other teen's gaze. "Are you aware that you're fifteen minutes late?"

Waya didn't answer, it wasn't necessary. Instead, he walked in the direction of Touya's bedroom making all the noise he could, because he knew that doing that and not answering his question annoyed the hell out of Touya.

No, _of course_ he wasn't obsessed. It wasn't like he liked silence in the first place, especially with the other teenager walking silently behind him, as if he was being ignored. That fact deeply bothered Waya and it made him curse with a whisper, his mind forcing him to focus. Waya knew he wasn't enough challenge for Touya in go; it did hurt but it was the truth. That fact had driven him to find something else to make the trick.

"Can you please stop that already? It bothers me," Touya asked, calmly. But that was pretty hypocrite of him, because Touya's tone had been obviously annoyed.

It had only been four months since they started having sex and, for a brief moment, Waya felt uncomfortable about the fact of knowing Touya so well already. It was indeed helpful, now he managed to piss off the Meijin's son more effectively. Still awkward, though.

Waya grinned. "Nope."

"Ok, fine," Touya said, voice tone changing. Waya 2, Touya 0: good score so far. "How is Shindo doing? I heard from Ogata-san you two went out yesterday."

_Oh, shit. Stupid Ogata-san_, thought Waya. It wasn't like he minded if Touya knew, but maybe that had been a bit painful for him. Nervous, Waya played with his feet. "Not much. I mean he's learning Korean, and went to play with Yashiro-san after we met, but nothing worth telling, y'know?"

"I see."

Waya was pissed off now. Of course he was, now Touya wasn't annoyed but more on the sulky collected side now, all because of Shindo, and Ogata-san who didn't know how to shut the hell up. Again, the teenager reminded himself of his ulterior motives for being here, and acted without further hesitation; Waya closed the distant between them and pinned him to the futon. Touya flustered a tiny bit, clearly not pleased about the foot on his chest that didn't let him up, Waya liked that reaction more than anything else. He liked it because he was the one who caused it.

"Move aside, Waya-kun," Touya requested.

Still with the grin all over his face, Waya didn't move. "Make me."

"I'm serious," Touya insisted. It seemed like he was about to lose his cool, his voice faking his usual calm tone.

"I'm also serious, Touya," Waya said with a smirk. "Make me, if you wanna get free."

Truth to be told, Waya didn't expect Touya to actually make him fall down. He liked those bits of spontaneous behavior Touya sometimes had though, and he laughed out loud, still shocked while he sat beside him. "Idiot," Waya whispered, next he glared back. "I could have broken a bone or something, Touya."

"Then I would have apologize for my bad behavior, but it's clearly that you are okay, Waya-kun," Touya said, his calm and collected voice back. "Why did you--"

Waya didn't allow him to complete his sentence; instead he leaned closer above him, hands did moving to restrain Touya, taking advantage of Waya's physical force. He saw the other teenager directly, the distance between them so little that the brown haired teen almost managed to feel Touya's breath. None of them moved for a few seconds, until he leaned closer, a pissed off look on his face. "You can't understand."

"… Try me."

"Damn you, Touya" Waya said, a deep desperation on his voice and face when he put his body between Touya's legs, and then leaned down to kiss him. It was a quiet kiss, without any intimacy; the silence made it unbearable too. He hissed, a pained tone in his voice. "Damn you."

"What--? Waya-kun, what is--?"

"Shut up!" Waya demanded. He moved his hands and started to undress Touya harshly. He was annoyed, but he was unable to understand why exactly.

Soon Touya was naked, face first on the futon, looking up to Waya, who discovered a thin line of annoyance in his eyes. It was enough. "Waya--"

A part of Waya's mind thought that maybe, Touya was just letting him do as he pleased but was going to regain control at any moment. Probably it was just pure paranoia on his part, but Waya snapped and moved Touya, pushing him until the other pro's knees were supporting his weight on the futon.

Waya didn't put much thought before he started licking Touya's hole.

And Touya screamed. Literally.

And Waya finally found the perfect place.


End file.
